As demands for beam control become more stringent, the need for higher illuminance is required. High-Intensity Discharge, or (HID), brought great improvement to the incandescent lamp by replacing the traditional filament with a superheated globe of plasma. Such increases in luminous density allowed for luminaries to be smaller and more efficient. However, the nature of the HID lamp results in high-voltage requirements, complex electronic circuitry, and low life expectancy. While Light-Emitting Diodes, or LEDs, provide improvements in many areas of performance, they fail to match the lumen density of HID.